Your incessant spirit
by Acyd
Summary: UPDATED! Johnny hears a new voice...but he doesnt know where its coming from. The urge to rip someones head off really sounds good right about now...until that voice reveals itself...its a ...girl! WHO CAN IT BE NOWWWW?
1. Chapter 1

Dear, Die- ary.

More incessant noise, stinging my mind like a small wasp, the dough boys becoming self aware and the

wall grows impatient. I can hear that thing getting louder. I heard a new voice today, unlike that of the

doughboys and nailbunny. It was a female voice, but nothing fit the voice. No Styrofoam, no dead

rabbits, just a voice. Was it the being behind the wall? I have no plan to paint that damn thing anymore.

I have no realization of who keeps feeding the fire for my hatred of the human race, and those who does

not. Screaming for their pitiful lives to be spared, if they have so much doubt in their actions, then why

perform these tasks in the first place? No matter. They can't do much without vocal chords can they?

Hah. These are quite daunting days. If only these "voices" had physical bodies…

I was gawking down at the slender figure, lying on his stomach writing in a small black notebook. He

seemed to be arguing with a Styrofoam Pillsbury dough boy figure, with odd black scribing among his

face and body. The figure scrunched up his face the frustration obvious. "…What's wrong with a genuine

smile? I can be happy once in a while can't I? I am not going to kill myself like you keep suggesting D-

boy." The spiraled eyed Styrofoam one called 'D- boy' yelled "Then WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?" I

chuckled to myself "You could start by not killing yourself!" I floated down and hovered next to the

dough boy. "This guy right here is full of shit…erm or styrofoamy…stuff…BAD STUFF. Don't listen to

him." The figure looked around confused "This doesn't make sense. You're certainly not Nailbunny…you

sound female…" D boy growled in anger, throwing his arms up and I smirked "It's 'cause I am, Nny. I've

been here about as long as you, maybe even longer. You can hear voices and see those things move, yet

you can't see a simple spirit. I've been watching you." Nny got up and laughed, "If you're a spirit, then

you must certainly know how that thing in the damn wall got there. And if you're a spirit as you say you

are then just possess something. Show me your real and not another idiot trying to get to me." I went

right next to Nny, the hairs stood up on the back of his neck, without his realization. I poked his

forehead, and he looked around. A sudden light flashed around the medium sized room, brightening the

walls and making Nny twitch. "See I am right here." I sat my feet down onto the ground. I wore a black

tank top with orange stripes and small black fingerless gloves. I had black pajama bottoms with little cat

heads on them and my eyes shone bright white, black pupils standing out. Nny just sighed. "What the

hell?" He exclaimed throwing up his twig like arms and his eyes looking insane, it actually seemed as

though you could see his pupils shaking with rage. "…You're here to control me too; I'm not a slave to

your ridiculous heeds and wisdoms. I refuse to follow your stupid commands! I AM A SLAVE TO NO

ONE. I WILL NO—""Woah there, fella." I said throwing my arm around his shoulder and shushing him

with my other, placing my finger on his lips. "I ain't here to control you. I'm here to help. I have been

here, a very long time. I don't know how that damn thing got there in the wall, and I don't know why

your even here. I know you need help though. Hell, I gotta tell ya, you've outdone yourself. All these

dead guys, kudos to that." Nny just stared, annoyed by my voice and angry I was even close to him. "I

don't need the help of someone like you." He pulled out a long sharp knife with the hilt red and spiraling

up towards a small sad-face circle on the end of the hilt. The blade was sharpened to perfection and Nny

had an insane furious look in his eyes. Chuckling, he thrust the blade towards me and it hit dead center

in my chest.

** End of chapter one! Please comment and tell me what you think! Second fanfic please feedback! would be greatly appreciated if I knew if I was a good writer or not! :D thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You cant stab a ghost silly. Thats just not how it works y'see?" I glanced down at the blade protruding from my stomach and yanked it out. Blueish white goo started dripping from the blade and the gash in my stomach. "Great...you made me bleed...blue stuff..." I laughed and threw the blade down to the ground next to Johnnys feet. "What the fuck...well you obviously arent lying or you would be dead...but still...what the FUCK?" Johnny glared at me. "What do you want?"

I chuckled, and sat down on the old musty sofa nearby. "I already told you what I want, Nny. I want to help you. Its as simple a matter as that. Now are you going to accept that or keep trying to kill a spirit?" Johnny snickered, the fact that he just stabbed a ghost, was somewhat of an odd fact. Johnny came over and sat next to me, giving me a funny look. "I still dont believe you can help me. No one can. Its too late, nail bunny is gone, I cant hear him...I'm assuming you understand what I'm talking about since youve been 'here long enough to know what happened'." He looked at me hard.

I sighed. "I know what your talking about. I just...I cant...I cant control what you hear, or what you see. The styrofoam dudes and nail bunny, I cant control them. Only make it less extreme. I may be a spirit but I'm no god..." I paused, lifting my hand up to brush some hair out of my face, and looked down at my feet. Nny, remained silent. "..Its mostly up to you. I guess I just am here to give you support and stuff..." Johnny sighed, and looked over at me. He moved close enough to me to whisper in my ear "_You better be right_." and then walked away, out of sight.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" I chuckled to myself, somewhat flustered that he got that close to me. I stood up and pulled my arms around me, shivering a bit. It had been so long since I had been in a human body...it was weird, to have such heavy limbs all of a sudden, and to feel the ground beneath my bare feet. I stared at the floor again, and then at the gash that already healed, blue 'blood' crusted on my shirt.

I still couldnt feel pain though. It was the same as when I was a human. Still no pain. Just numbness...I guess pain isnt that great in the first place though...but still. "Thats the whole reason I'm here..." I whispered. A huge crash, the floor shuttered and creaked. "Agh what the hell?" Johnny came running in sight, with a huge bucket of blood sloshing back and forth. It seemed to heavy for him to carry but he was doing just fine. He threw it down beneath my feet. "You see this? This is what the monster eats! How the fuck do you expect to feed it without killing? And why the fuck would you want to not kill people in the first place?" Johnny pulled out an axe and screamed "I WANT THESE MAGGOTS TO KNOW HOW FUCKING IGNORANT THEY REALLY ARE!" and threw the axe besides the place I was standing, it stabbing into the furniture with a "THUNK". I stared at the axe, then walked past the bucket of blood towards a now crazed Johnny.

"You cant keep doing this if you want to stop things going this way. Close your eyes, and follow me." I grabbed Nnys hand, and he flinched when he felt my skin, I led him outside, onto his front lawn. "This! This, is why I am here." I let go of Nny, and pointed to his house. "The house is the monster. It traps you here so you can never break free from it...its kinda like symbolizm, yknow?" Nny laughed and smirked. "You sound like a total idiot right now, you know that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A small sneak peak of whats to come in chapter 3! Im not really sure what to do with the story since I wrote it a long time ago, but people seem to like it so I'll continue with it! I'll post the rest of this soon!_

"You sound like a real idiot, y'know?" Johnny grasped my wrist hard and twisted the skin. He glared at me with those mysterious dark eyes, seaching my face for any sign of fear. "Idiot if it may be so, I think you need to listen to me." I pulled my wrist away, and glared back at Johnny. He was being more stubborn than I thought he would be...I bit my tongue and grimaced, realizing how difficult this would be.  
>I sighed.<p>

"We cant get far with you threatening to kill me at every turn. I cant feel pain, so you cant really hurt me anyhow...you need to sto-" "No" he whispered ",you need to stop. Stop trying to bring my hopes up. Stop attempting to create a sense of decency in my life, when you know there is nothing worth fighting for. You have nothing to worry about, youve been dead for years. How do you imagine nearly anything of what I feel, or what I deal with? Huh? Explain to me that."

He then walked out of the front yard and into his house, and slammed the door. I faded out...literally. Sinking down into the ground, feeling nothing but the cold earth in my mind. The dirt was a rich brown, with bits of rocks, and shiny minerals. Whats more, there was nothing but death, except the occasional earthworm. It was an envious feeling for some, who simply wished to run away, escape. But well, for me...this was hell. I had been in silence for 10 years. _He _made sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4 UPDATES!

Yes, it was a man. Someone who, until death, was a very nice man. A guy I loved, a guy I could look up to. We were the best of friends, and were together for about a year before he snapped, like Johnny. Death was inevitable, after being stabbed in my brain -literally- and getting buried, right below the place Johnny now lives. Thrown in a shitty grave isnt exactly a "peaceful" burial. I know, odd, but apparently being stabbed in the head wasnt enough for me! I have an earthly duty to...save...psycho people, I suppose, although, I dont really consider Nny psycho. Hes unique, thats all. Often times the crazy ones have more wisdom than the "normal" people.

He took advantage of me. Cut up my skin, then had his way with my body. Stabbed me in the head, now I'm dead. Obviously it didnt do my mental health any good, but, hey, I dont want to see Nny ending up that way. I already saw what he tried to do to that one woman. "Idiot..." A worm wriggled past my ear, and made me shiver. I sighed, thinking about what to do next. Everything seemed to hit at once when I faded down into the earth, memories striking like a hurricane hitting trees. My mind was already a spiral, so what would it matter if I just went a bit deeper down. "No, I need to help him..." I stuttered, wondering where he was.

I faded back up, out of the earth and onto Nnys front yard. My physical body formed, and my small feet touched the cool ground. It was nighttime now, the stars twinkling brightly above me. In this town, the darkness was a pitch black, blues and purples of the sky seemingly non existent. That makes me wonder... what time it was? Not realizing how late it was underground, I cursed under my breath. "At least he doesnt sleep." I walked quietly into Nnys house, looking around for a moment, then seeing him attempting to paint on a large blank wall -not the monster dwelling wall, just a regular wall- with large brushes and an assortment of acrylic paints. Sharp fangs grew from the wall, claws too, and the thick paint created a rich looking picture. It was beautiful. I glanced from the painting to the stick-like boy standing there. A frustrated look was worn on his face, and Nny growled angrily, violently thrashing paint onto the wall. "Why cant I fucking paint anymore..."

"You lost your soul to a monster." I stated, simply, making Johnny drop the paint brush. "You probably _are_ the monster, now." I said loudly, venting my anger out into the air. I stood next to him, admiring the creature he painted on the wall. "You paint wonderfully. Is this your monster?" I stared over at him, looking Nny straight in the eyes. Pain was clouded in his dark eyes, and he was clenching his jaw. "I am not a monster. This is though-" he stopped, searching for words "this is the monster that took away what was mine."

The fresh paint was dripping onto the floorboards creating an eerie rythm, and shutters of pain and disgust rippled through Johnnys body. "I give up. I cant fucking do this anymore, I am _not_ a toy. I am not just some pawn, I am myself. I am so tired of all of this." Tears slowly dripped down his face, and I stared, shocked at the sudden emotional outburst. I've seen him upset before...but I've never tried to comfort him. I was just a spectator at first, too depressed to do anything.

Then I decided. "Stab me, torture me, or skin me; I dont care. Yell all you want, but I am going to make things better." I then hugged Nny tightly, crying quietly. We stayed that way until the sun rose.


End file.
